For the demand of electricity, some vehicles are equipped with conventional power generating devices, such as solar panels or wind power generating devices thereon. The solar panels on the vehicles are unable to generate electricity during cloudy or rainy days. Similarly, when a vehicle equipped with the conventional wind power generating device is stopped, a fan blade of the wind power generating device is stopped accordingly and unable to generate electricity due to the lack of wind force.
However, there is still a need for electricity even when vehicles are stopped for a moment such as waiting for the red light. In other words, the conventional wind power generating device is not suitable for the condition in practice of the vehicle. Thereby, it is necessary to propose a wind power generating device suitable for the transportation vehicles.